Couldn't
by SakuraRoxsSasukesWorld
Summary: What if the one thing you loved. The one thing you ever loved. The one thing you will always love. Doesn’t love you.
1. Couldn't Love

Couldn't.

Love.

Every one has it.

Every one wants it.

Every one needs it.

But what if the one thing you loved.

The one thing you ever loved.

The one thing you will always love.

Doesn't love you.

What if that one person couldn't love?

They were aloud to love.

But they just couldn't.

Would you still love them?

Still teach them love?

Still show them love?

Or would you forget about them?

Move on?

Forget that one person even was alive?

That's what Sakura tried to do.

That's what she wanted to do.

She wanted to forget about him.

Forget how she ever loved him.

But Sakura couldn't forget she loved him.

Just like Sasuke couldn't love.


	2. Couldn't Stay

Every night Sakura would lie in her bed.

She would just lie there and think.

Think about everyday they spent together.

Every day she would try to get him to smile.

Then Sakura thought of the day Sasuke **did** smile.

The day when it was raining, and she was dancing.

Dancing in the rain.

_And then she stopped, took __**his**__ hand, and started dancing with __**him**__._

_Or you could say, her dancing, while holding his hand._

_And for just a split second as she was turning, she saw __**it**__._

_Saw the very famous, non-emotional, Sasuke smile. _

_But when she finished her spin and looked at him again _

_(making sure she wasn't imagining it)_

_It was gone. _

_Just. Like. That._

_So she just kept on dancing._

_Till he pulled her away, mumbling a "your gonna get sick"_

Sakura laughed at the memory. Only to think, what if he **did** loved her. That's why he smiled, that's why he didn't want her to get sick.

But the thought vanished.

Almost like how a magician vanishes other people.

And Sakura thought, no he couldn't have loved her.

Cause if he did.

Sasuke wouldn't have left. Or he would have brought her with him.

So she cried.

At the though of the day.

That day.

The day when Team 7 lost the true meaning of _team_.

The day when Sasuke left.

Left the Hidden Leaf Village.

Left Team 7.

Left **Sakura.**

_"Why won't you tell me anything?" She asked_

_"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He said. "It's none of your business." _

_And he walked, just kept walking._

_"Do you remember…the day we became genin and when our three-member team was first chosen?" she continued. "The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me remember?"_

_"I don't remember." _

_"That's the day when everything started…" Sakura said. "You and I… And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She started staling. Just tried every possible way to keep him here. Just a little bit longer._

_Then the shadow of the clouds cover the moonlight._

_"I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys." He spoke. _

_"Are you going to choose to be alone again?!"_

_"I have family, and I have friends," And she cried. "But if you're gone…to me…" "It'll be the same as being alone!"_

_"I love you so much!!"_

_"I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me!" She continued to cry. _

_"If you can't stay here…" the moon slowly shone again. "Take me with you." She whispered, almost as if that was the answer to everything. "Take me with you Sasuke!" She yelled_

_"Sakura…"_

"_Thank you"_

And that was all Sakura could remember.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And so.

She cried. Cried herself to sleep.

And when she did fall asleep, Sakura dreamt of what could have happened if he stayed.

With her.

* * *

**PLEASE RESPOND!**


	3. Couldn't Forget

When Sakura woke up it was still dark. She didn't waste her time looking at the clock.

It didn't make a difference what time it was.

She just needed to leave. Get out of the house and away from anything holding her back.

So she left.

Got dressed, wiped the tear streaks off her face, and walked out of the front door of her apartment.

Sakura walked down the road that she oh-so remembers.

Sometimes when she walked down it, Sakura would imagine it was the yellow brick road. And instead of Dorothy's home back in Kansas, it was Sakura home, back with Sasuke.

But tonight she didn't think that, her only thought was leaving the place that held her back.

Leaving Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

Leaving her old winkled-faced parents.

Leaving the village.

Leaving, just as Sasuke had left.

Sakura didn't have a bag, and she sure didn't know where she was going.

All she knew was that she had to get out.

And maybe, just maybe.

She'll come back.

With Sasuke with her.

* * *

As Naruto woke up in the morning he new something wasn't right.

But he shrugged it off, saying it was nothing.

Then the feeling came again as he walked to the place where Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei meets to train.

And when he showed up and saw Kakashi-sensei, and Sai already there, he knew something was **really** wrong.

_Where was Sakura?_

"Naruto is Sakura sick this morning?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stop by her place on my way here." Naruto said back.

"Oh well, can't waste our time now, lets gets started."

But still, as Naruto trained he couldn't shake the feeling that Sakura wasn't sick, but that something else was wrong.

So the minute Kakashi said "That's it, meet here again tomorrow, same time." Naruto ran to Sakura's house.

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked louder.

No answer.

He knock louder and longer.

No answer.

So Naruto put his hand on the door and turned, surprised that it was unlocked. And he walked inside. "Sakura-chan, you here?" Walking up the stairs didn't feel good enough, so he ran.

Ran straight into her room.

Only to find no one.

No happy Sakura.

No sad Sakura.

No healthy Sakura.

No sick Sakura.

No Sakura period.

Running all over the house trying to find her.

And as soon as he picked up the phone (to call as many people as he can to see if they saw her.)

He saw it.

The little white piece of paper.

The little white piece of paper that hand only one word on it.

The word he did not want to see, especially from Sakura.

_Goodbye__._

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Respond.**

**I felt that this chapter wasn't as good as the others.**

**IDK.**

**Tell me how you liked, or dislike, it.**

**And remember to check out my other stories.**

**And also give me ideas on stories I should do.**

**Thanx! ****J**


	4. Couldn't Dream

'_It has been 2 days now since I left the village.' _Sakura thought as she walked through the dark and cold forest.

"_2 days of no sleep, no food, and no sound.' _

Walking alone felt quiet, and lonely.

She remembers the times when she, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei would walk through a forest, or even an open field, to get to their next destination…..

……………_."We go this way Teme!" Naruto shouted, pointing to a opening through the trees. _

'_No. This way' Sasuke simply said, and kept on walking towards the sound of a river. _

'_If we want to get there on time, you have to make up your mind!" Kakashi-sensei said. _

'_Wellllll, if teme would stop walking the wrong direction, and walk the right one, we should get there on time.' Naruto said._

"_If we take your way, we'll get lost, making our journey longer.' Sasuke simply stated. Still walking_

'_We're never gonna get there…..' Sakura thought…………_

………_.._That was the good days,

the days when Team 7 had life to it….

when the fire was hot.

But just like every one, a fire will burn down to ashes. Leaving only dust.

Leaving the dust to blow away.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, OR HOW YOU DO IT, I WANT SAKURA FOUND!" Naruto screamed into the phone.

After he found the note, he called every one.

Kakashi, Sakura's parents, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, ect.

Everyone.

No one saw Sakura though, no one knew where she went.

No one knew if she was safe.

No one knew….

* * *

Finally, Sakura went to sleep, but like always she dreamt of Sasuke….

* * *

"_My names Sakura Haruno,"_

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Good morning, Sasuke."_

"_Lets take a walk just you and me…"_

"_You mean it!"_

"_All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke." "That's all."_

"_You just want me to except you?"_

"_Your okay!"_

"_Hey, hey, cut it out." "Let go, let go."_

"_Sakura"_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Your telling me that you care about me!"_

"_Umm, I guess that's true."_

"_Nice work Sakura."_

"_Sasuke, thank you."_

"_Am I a lie, Sakura."_

"_I need you." "Please stop nooo."_

"_That scream, that was Sakura." "What's happening to her?"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_What will I do!"Why won't you tell me anything."_

"_It's non- of your concern."_

"_Am I just suppose to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart." "I can't bear to watch it."_

"_Then don't watch, but say out of it."_

"_I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Thank you for everything."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I'm suffering now because I had those ties."_

"_Take me with you, Sasuke."_

"_I lost everything once, I don't want to have to see that again."_

"_I don't know what I'm suppose to do?"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh"_

"_Nooooo"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO" Sakura yelled waking up."

'_Bad dream.'_ She thought, standing up.

"Hello Sakura." A voice said from behind her.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**Okay now's the hard part….I don't know what should happen now.**

**So please, please, please, **_**give me your opinion on what should happen next**_**. Then if I like it, I will make that the next chapter. I will also give you a shout out at the bottom. **_**So PLEASE, I need ideas!!! **_

**Thanks sooo much for reading.**

**Please Review!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Finally, I came up with something!**_

_**It's okay, not as good as the other chapters though.**_

_**Her whole dream, the words, are actually from a Youtube video. If you want to see that video, then type in this **_**Shattered (SasuSaku)**

**kheartsterra****…**

_**I think that will get you the video.**_


	5. Couldn't Let Go

Previously:

"Hello Sakura." A voice said from behind her.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his harsh, cold voice.

"Looking for you." She said, stepping closer and reaching her hand out, all most as if believing he truly wasn't there and wanted to touch him to make sure.

But he swiftly step back

"I'm not going back Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Sakura said. Watching his eyes glare at her.

"Go back home Sakura."

"You do to." She said reaching out to, lucky enough to brush her finger tips against his arm.

"I don't have a home to go back to, Sakura." Sasuke said turning around.

"Then I don't either." Sakura said back. She finally found him, she wasn't gonna let him go so easily.

"Leave Sakura." Then he started walking, only to be suddenly face to face with her.

'_She's gotten fast.' _He thought. "No." Sakura said simply, a smile dancing across her face. A glare running across his.

"This isn't one of your stupid games, Sakura, this forest is dangerous. You don't know what trouble you can get yourself into." Sasuke said walking around her.

"I don't care if I get into danger. I'm here for you." Sakura said now with a frown.

"I'm not going back with you, I run alone now. Not with some stupid team."

"Me too." She said, stepping back into his way. "What?" He asked.

"I run alone too. I didn't come and find you so that I can take you back, I came to find you so that I can be with you." Sakura said.

"Well I don't want to be with you!" Sasuke yelled, finally snapping "Leave me alone."

Then he started running, back into the forest. Only to see a blur of pink running along side him.

"I waited this long to find you, I'm not gonna let you go." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Where are you Sakura?" Naruto asked himself. Looking into the sky…….

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Couldn't Stop

"_Naruto!" A sweet voice yelled from way of into the distance. "Naruto!"_

"_Who is it?" He yelled. Then kept walking into, what seemed like, a never ending black tunnel. _

"_Naruto!" The voice, the sweet voice, yelled again. But closer._

"_Naruto! I'm right behind you silly!" _

_Naruto turned around. Nobody was there. Just blackness. _

_So he kept walking._

"_I wouldn't go that way if I was you." The voice said. Once again from behind him._

_But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking as he asked "why?" _

"_I can't tell you that." The voice said._

"_Why not." He asked._

"_Because Sasuke said so."_

"_Sasuke?" Naruto looked around. Trying to find this mystery voice._

"_I'm right in front of you Naruto." The voice said._

_Then Naruto could see it._

_Could see her._

_Could see Sakura._

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Stepping closer to her._

"_Sakura! I've, I mean, the whole village has been trying to find you for a week now. Where have you been? I missed you so much. Come on, I'm taking you back to the village." Naruto said, and then reached out to grab her hand._

_But she stepped back, so that he barely even touch her pale skin. And with a sad smile she said "I love Sasuke." _

_Then she was gone. _

He woke up.

Woke up from the dream of Sakura.

From the nightmare of Sakura.

"I love Sasuke" He repeated.

"She loves _Sasuke_."

**Please Review. Comment. And/or Favor.**

**Thanks for reading the Couldn't series. **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything recently. It is summer, meaning (for me) vacation. Busy, Busy, Busy.**

**Check out some of my other stories also.**


End file.
